


The First Death

by cherrycokeisnice



Series: Party Poison and his many lives [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycokeisnice/pseuds/cherrycokeisnice
Summary: Party remembers his first death whilst sat atop the roof of the Diner.
Series: Party Poison and his many lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The First Death

His first death, well. That had been fucking scary. It was before the Girl, about a year before she turned up. By that point, however, the Four were well-established in the Zones, and if there was a firefight going on, they would be therel. They had to be-they were the Fabulous Four. Kobra had been the one to hear the call. Radioes were often busted, but somehow, someway, when it was important, they always worked. Jet was sat across the Diner from Kobra, and he watched Kobra's face carefully. Jet, being the most levelheaded of the Four, was excellent at observing things, and over the years, he had learnt to read Kobra's face, as well as Party's face and Ghoul's, like well-loved, tattered books. And the look on Kobra's face now was one of worry. Something was wrong.

Kobra set the radio down, and began speaking before he even looked upo at Jet. "There's a firefight going on in Zone 1. Korse is there-we have to move, and quickly. Jet was out of his chair instantly, and went to get Poison, whilst Kobra was undoubtably getting Ghoul. Jet didn't even bother knocking, prompting a "For fuck's sake!" that was interreupted by Party seeing the look on Jet's face. Normally, Jet's face wore a smile, or at the very least a pleasant look. When something was wrong, Jet's face went tight,a frown that looked almost expressionless filling the space. Jet was an emotional person- if he was shutting off, shit was going down. "Zone 1." Jet turned and went out the door, grabbing his helmet from the room containing all their gear ar he went. Poison kept his gear seperately, in his room, and so grabbed his mask and gun, and went out to the Trans Am. Zone 1 hadn't seen an attack in a while- the Dracs had been pushing deeper into the territory. A lot of kids, fresh from escaping the City were temporarily housed in Zone 1-they couldn't afford to lose today. This only served to stress Poison out more, however.

Poison tried to channel his stress, turn it into the anger, the explosiveness he had made his name off of-but instead he found himself further and further anxious, his skin crawling with anticipation. The blue jacket that normally provided him with such comfort when preparing himself was doing nothing, the weight of his gun that was normally so reassuring just serving to remind him of what was awaiting them in Zone 1. Jet had told him Korse was leading this raid, and in response to that Party had felt his chest tighten even further, his heartbeat quickening. They had tangled with Korse only a few times before, usually running whenever he showed up. Korse had the highest kill rate of all the exterminators, and had in the Zones taken on a Terminator-like reputation. He just kept going, and once he had you in your sights, there was no stopping him. As the Four pulled up to the border of Zone 1, they heard the oh so famialir noise of ray guns firing, and pulled their masks on. Kobra and Ghoul got out the back, and Party and Jet climbed out the front. They always fought in pairs-no killjoy was invincible. Jet took up position, and Party slid up oppsite him. Party felt Kobra crouched behind him, and Ghoul got behind Jet. Zone 1 was the worst for cover spots, and Party wished they had attacked any Zone other than Zone 1. The Dracs and their backup were closer, and the killjoys had further to run, whereas in Zone 6, the Four knew the terrain better, and had more time to prepare and hide. Zone 1 was in a way magical, brimming with tension and lifeforce. So much had happened here, so much could happen. This was not a place for pleasant illusions. This was a place of cruel, bloodslicked magic. Party would soon find out just how true that was.

Screaming bloody murder, Party charged forward, as he always did He was the leader of the Four, of the Zone- he had to be the first to attack. He fired at two Dracs in rapid sucession, catching one in the chest and one in the throat. Both went down quickly, only to be replaced by more Dracs. In his periphreal vision, Poison could see Jet, firing at the Dracs as well, his aim much better than Poison. When Jet fired, he usually got nothing but headshots, and today was no different. The Dracs went down, and more swarmed towards the Four, more Dracs than they had ever seen before. They were fucked. The Four soon stood back to back, blasters aimed at the Dracs who were soon encircling them. They had used this move only once before, when a rival gang had fought them for ownership of the Diner. It had worked then, and it had to work now The Killjoys started firing in rapid succcession, spinning, firing at any Dracs that were in their sights. Like this they stayed for a good fifteen minutes, the others covering one when he needed to change batteries. What seemed like the entire Drac forces came at the Four, and fell at their feet. Inside rumours had suggested recruitment for the Dracs had increased, and Poison now saw this was true. Poison's hands were soon burned, and from the grunts of pain that came from the others, he could see this was the case for them as well. Still they fired, determined to protect the youths housed here, the ones who were just like they had been years ago, the ones who wanted what they weanted-freedom and happiness. Soon, they were all out of batteries, their guns rendered useless. They switched to melee weapons, exhausation setting in. Poison wielded a hammer, and began swinging away with backhands, still spinning in the circle. Kobra wielded dual blades, slashing and slicing. Ghoul wielded a bat, swinging away. The Four were forced to loosen up a little, Ghoul needing room to swing with his bat. Jet himself used a machete, using the advantage his height gave him to hack through the necks of many a Drac. The Four fought for their lives and the lives of everyone in the Zones, spurred on by their love for every single denizen of the desert. The exhaustion they had attempted to fight off came flooding back, and soon Poison was faltering, swinging with less speed, less force. A ray bolt caught him in the shoulder, spnning him around. The pain shocked Poison, but he was soon spun around by Jet, with no time avaliable to lick wounds. Poison switched the hammer to his other hand, and began swinging away once more, only to be caught five minues later by a ray bolt to the chest, and this one he felt in all its force. Poison felt the bolt tear through his chest, burning through his heart. His movement stopped suddenly, and he was short of breath. Poison dropped to the floor, and the Four had no choice but to step over him and just keep fighting.

Poison looked up at the sky, realising this was how he died. The zap of the ray guns sounded awfully close all of a sudden, and Poison felt Ghoul, Kobra and Jet hit the floor beside him, injured but not dead. Korse soon approached them, his raygun raised. With the last bit of effort in his body, Poison kicked out at Korse. What his earnt him, hoowever, was a ray bolt right between the eyes, and off Party went to meet with the Witch.

Party awoke with a fright later on, remembering nothing of what had happened just before. He was sleeping in the main area of the Diner, which was unusual. Jet frowned, concerned about Poison as nightmares weren't something that usually bothered Party. "Are you okay?" Party turned to see Jet sat there, staring at him, with Kobra and Ghoul fast asleep. "What day is it?" Lookingat him as if he were ridculous, Jet answered him with "June 4th." It was two days after the raid. "What happened to Korse? How did we win?" Jet was really concnerned now. Party could have a concussion or amnesia. "Korse hasn't attacked in over a month-what are you talking about?"

Oh fuck. What was going on? "Nothing. It must be the nightmare confusing me. It's nothing. I'm fine." Party rolled back over, pretending to be asleep, but for the rest of the night, Party led there, wandering what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
